


The Smoak and Queen Wedding

by eyrk



Series: Project ORACLE [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyrk/pseuds/eyrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected party guests crash Oliver and Felicity's wedding ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoak and Queen Wedding

            “I told you we should have eloped. We could be off on our honeymoon right now, but no. _You_ said we needed a proper wedding with our friends and family,” Felicity hisses, crouched low with her back against the altar. “All 150 of them.”

            Oliver glares at her before he stands up, aims his arrow at one of the henchmen shooting at them, and lets it fly. Then he quickly takes cover again behind the altar and tugs at his bowtie to loosen its hold.

            They hear a grunt and a thud as the man falls to the floor. Bullets whiz past them, one of them hitting the unity candle. More grunts and shrieks erupt as the guests, who decided to stay behind, work to move the henchmen back towards the entrance of the ballroom.

            “Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting the Joker to make an appearance. He usually leaves Starling City well enough alone,” Oliver says before shielding his bride-to-be with his upper body as another bullet nicks the corner of the altar.

            “That’s what happens when you invite Batman and the _entire_ Justice League to our wedding,” Felicity mutters as she starts hiking up her dress. Oliver gets up on his knees and aims yet again just above the white tablecloth.

            As he lets go of the arrow, Oliver just scoffs and glances at Felicity with a smirk. She stops what she’s doing and narrows her eyes.

            “What?” she asks a little dangerously.

            Oliver shrugs.

            “You’re the one who started the Justice League in the first place,” he says.

            Felicity glares and punches him in the arm. He winces a little and then rolls his eyes just slightly.

            “Glad Dig’s training is working.”

            “That wasn’t John. I have lots of practice with Roy. He tends to say moronic things, especially in front of Wonder Woman,” Felicity says but she’s back to hiking up her dress. Oliver squints as she pulls something out from within the confines of the flowing gown.

            Oliver stares at her.

            “You hid a tablet in your wedding dress?” he says in disbelief.

            Felicity doesn’t respond and only swipes across the screen furiously. As she’s busies herself with her tech, Oliver scans her from head to toe. This is no ballroom gown … and the satin hugs her at all the right curves.

            “ _Where?_ ” he blurts out.

            Felicity grins.

            “An IT girl never reveals her secrets,” she says. Then she crinkles her nose as she looks down at her tablet once more. “We’re completely surrounded and not only that, Harley Quinn and her friends are here. I swear, she’s even more psycho than Helena.”

            Oliver glares at her again at the mention of his ex-girlfriend’s name on their wedding day, but his eyes soften when he sees the worried frown and the biting of her bottom lip.

            “All the civilian guests are hiding in the cellar, Oliver. I don’t know if we can hold out for much –”

            Oliver places his hand on the side of her face and rubs his thumb gently across her cheek, taking care not to ruin her make up. She had texted him early in the morning, warning him not to make her cry because it had taken the make up artist two freaking hours to get her ready.

           “Hey. It’s going to be okay,” he whispers and then smiles. “Bruce, Clark, and Diana are here. What can go wrong?”

            As if on cue, twin red laser beams strike the large flower arrangement resting atop of a column only a few feet away.

            Felicity glowers.

            “You did _not_ just say that. You jinxed us!” she groans and closes her eyes.

            A red flush creeps across her pale skin as it usually does when she’s flustered and irritated. Her hair, which was styled into an elegant updo, is now starting to fall out of its bindings to frame her face. With her tablet still in her hands, and the bottom of her white dress rumpled around her, with a stretch of her bare slim legs showing and her stiletto heels poking out, she looks so …

            _Her._ It all just … fits.

            Oliver glances down at her lips. He ignores the sound of the glass windows shattering and leans down. As he kisses her slowly, Oliver can taste her berry lipgloss – her lucky one that she wears for important occasions. When he feels her arms wrap around his neck as she gasps, he realizes that he can’t wait any longer.

            Oliver breaks away and her moan of protest makes him want to groan but he just places both hands on the sides of her face.

            “Where’s Barbara?” he asks with a note of urgency.

            Felicity leans back and stares at him.

            “Seriously? You’re thinking about _Gordon_ right now?” she asks flatly.

            He looks into her eyes and she falters under his gaze.

            “She’s still our officiator, right?”

            Felicity blinks in confusion.

            “Oliver –”

            “Let’s do this. Right now.”

            His fiancé looks at him as if he’s lost his mind and he gets it. Exchanging vows and rings in the middle of a firefight in the Queen mansion– hell, in the middle of a fight with the _Joker_ – does sound ridiculous. But as he watches Felicity lick her bottom lip nervously, Oliver has never been so sure of anything in his life.

            He grabs both of her hands.

            “You’re right. We’re surrounded and we might not make it out of this,” he says quietly and rushes to finish when he sees her about to interject. “In about fifteen minutes, we need to go out there with everything we got to take those bastards down. But Felicity … I want to fight with my wife at my side.”

            A small breath escapes her lips. Then her eyebrows furrow.

            “What about our friends and family? You said –”

            “If we make it out of this, we can have a second wedding. A proper one and they can all be there,” he says with a smile. “With a larger security detail.”

            When she finally smiles, Oliver kisses her on the forehead. Then he frowns when he sees her raise her fingers to her right ear.

            “Gordon. Come in,” Felicity murmurs.

            “You had your earbud this entire time?” Oliver asks, but of course she has her comms linked up. Of course his Girl Wednesday shows up to the wedding _prepared._ She raises her index finger up, ordering him to wait and shut up for a second.

            “Gordon, where are you? In the _pantry_ – why? Never mind, listen, we want to get married… yes, right now … Yes, I realize that the Joker is holding us all hostage – Gordon, I get it, would you – _Gordon,_ would you just get your ass over here and officiate our wedding already?”

            After a pause, Felicity grins and then gives Oliver a thumbs up. She then puts her hand over her earbud again.

            “Oh and don’t get shot on your way here. Be safe,” she says. Once the conversation is over, Felicity arches her eyebrow. “She would like you to know that we’re both crazy, and that being in love is really no excuse.”

            Oliver leans back against the altar with some relief.

            “Duly noted.”

            Barbara does grate on his nerves sometimes but he’s come to terms with the fact that Felicity has two strong alliances now.  Sometimes, when he can’t protect her, he’s thankful that she has the Oracle to look after her, that she has another partner.

            Oliver rejoins the fight by blasting his arrows one by one as Felicity uses the tablet to send viruses to the henchmen’s phones. She nearly pumps her fist in the air when she peeks out to see one of her explosion throwing at least four men off their feet.

            “Your poor mansion’s taking quite the beating,” Felicity murmurs as she takes cover behind the altar again.

            “ _Our_ mansion,” he simply says.

            Felicity and Oliver both turn when they hear a sharp psst. Barbara’s found her way to the front of the ballroom through a back passage and she’s positioned herself in the corner, safe from any passing bullets. She waves them over with gritted teeth.

            “Get over here,” she hisses.

            Then two figures step in behind Barbara and Oliver’s heart expands at the sight of his best friend and his sister. Oliver tugs at Felicity and tells her to get low.

            “I’ll cover you,” he says. “Go!”

            Once she’s safe, Oliver sprints towards them. When he reaches the group, he shoves them back through the passage and closes the door behind him. It’s somewhat dark, dusty, cramped, and a bit smelly but all he cares about is the fact that he’s about to marry Felicity.

            Then Dig crosses his arms.

            “Did you forget about the part where you need two witnesses?” he grumbles.           Thea shakes her head and slaps Oliver on the arm.

            “Can’t believe you were going to do this without me. You’re lucky Oracle had the sense to bring us in from the fight,” she mutters, rolling her eyes.

            “Sorry,” Oliver says softly and kisses his little sister on the top of her head. “And thank you.”

            He gives Dig a look of appreciation and Diggle nods with a grin.

            Barbara clears her throat and motions both Felicity and Oliver forward. They stand in front of her and then turn to face each other. Thea takes her position next to Felicity and Diggle stands firm by Oliver’s side.

            “All right. Are you ready?” Barbara asks them both, but her eyes are on Felicity. It’s dark, but Oliver can almost see the woman’s eyes welling up.

            Felicity nods and then fixes his bowtie. After she’s done, they both straighten up and smile.

            “We’re ready.”

            Barbara clears her throat.

            “Dearly beloved – ”

            Felicity chokes and tries to stifle her giggle as everyone stares at her. She then clears her throat several times as well. “Sorry – it’s just – the _Princess Bride_ – I, never mind. Continue.”

            Barbara glares at her. “As I was _saying_ , Smoak. You are both here because you’re in love with each other. You’re so in love that you’re hell bent on getting married even if it means doing it in a place that smells like dead rats –”

            Felicity shoots her partner a dirty look.

            “Right. Sorry. You want to commit to being with each other for the rest of your lives. This is a huge step and I know that you’re both ready,” Barbara says softly.

            “ _Finally_ ,” Oliver hears Dig cough. He knows the comment was more for Oliver’s benefit than Felicity’s and he just shakes his head in response.

            “You’ve both already been through so much and I know that’s how you work best – getting through whatever life throws at you, together. That’s what marriage is all about. Well, that’s what Lucius tells me anyway,” Barbara says. Then she looks up at both of them expectantly. “Your vows?”

            Felicity swallows and says, “I want to go first.”

            “’Kay,” he whispers as he grasps her hands.

            The woman in front of him trembles slightly. He wants to embrace her and reassure her. But he just holds onto her hands tight and waits for her to speak.

            “Oliver, when you came into the office that day with your bullet riddled laptop, I never thought – I mean, you were just the rich guy. Granted, the hot rich guy but you turned out to be so much more than that. You kept … surprising me, and then you showed me this whole new world. Oh God, not like Aladdin, you didn’t take me on a magical carpet ride, but it was like a new adventure. You know what I mean?”

            She’s so nervous and she desperately wants to make her point across. Oliver smiles and brushes her hair away from her eyes before he nods.

            “I know,” he murmurs.

            “Then you trusted me. You put your faith in me, and trusted that I would always have your back even when things got so crazy. I know that must have been so hard for you, but you did it so that we could fight together. I loved, _love_ , you for that … So this is my vow. I promise that I will always love you, believe in you, and watch over you. Until my dying day, you can count on me, Oliver,” Felicity whispers, her voice hitched.

            Oliver’s throat clogs up and he swallows hard. She tightens her grip on him and he slips one hand out to wipe away a tear that’s about to fall from her eye. She chuckles and sniffles.

            “Your turn,” she croaks.

            He closes his eyes and then opens them.

            “You never gave up on me, Felicity. I can’t even begin to describe how much that means to me. You see the good in me, hell, in everyone. There’s a league of heroes out there, watching over the country – the world – because of you. Felicity, you’re amazing and I wake up sometimes in disbelief that you choose to be at my side, day in and day out,” Oliver says.

            He smiles when the tears spill over and her mascara starts to run.

            “I love you. Always. I promise not to give up no matter what and Felicity, I’m going to protect you and take care of you. I’ll always cover you, for the rest of my life, because you’re my partner. That’s my vow,” he whispers.

            “Oliver,” Felicity whispers back and then after a beat, she moans, “You told me you wouldn’t make me cry.”

            Thea laughs, a little choked up. Barbara and Dig glance at each other and then look on the couple proudly, their eyes shining bright.

            Oliver brings his forehead down to hers.

            “Sorry,” he says softly.

            Barbara smiles.

            “Do you have the rings?” she asks.

            They both turn and Diggle drops a ring into Oliver’s palm. He wraps his fingers around it and turns back to Felicity. She takes his left hand and slips the gold band onto his ring finger. The weight feels a little strange but he can’t help but smile when he realizes he’ll have the rest of his life to get used to it.

            Oliver than captures her hand and slides the ring onto her finger. It goes on perfectly and he rubs his thumb over it as if to seal the promise. He knows his smile is ridiculously wide and he probably looks a bit deranged.

            But she doesn’t seem to care as she throws her arms around him, lifting her body up. The force nearly topples him over. Oliver wraps his arms around her waist to hold her steady and is about to kiss her, when Barbara interrupts before their lips can meet.

            “Jesus, I haven’t – you have to wait for me! I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

            Felicity slams her mouth down on his and he chuckles against her lips as she kisses him thoroughly. He enjoys the touch of her soft skin and the slightest graze of her tongue. When he feels her slowly bringing her feet back down to the floor, Oliver tightens his grip around her.

            Then she breaks away, her mascara still running, her lips red, and she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Her eyes blow him away with the amount of affection they hold.

            “Wow,” he breathes.

            “I know,” Felicity says with a smirk.

            Thea whoops and lets out a sharp whistle. Then she embraces Felicity and then holds both of her hands as she jumps up and down in excitement. Diggle claps Oliver on the back and hugs him.

            “I’m proud of you, man,” Diggle says before pulling away, and pushing him towards Thea.

            Oliver tears up as his baby sister looks at him with pride and wonder. She reaches up to brush his hair back near his right temple and sighs.

            “Look at you. All grown up,” Thea whispers. Oliver pulls her towards him and closes his eyes.

            “Love you, Speedy.”

            They pull back and he sees Felicity step out from Diggle’s embrace. Felicity looks at him as if she understands the sudden swell of emotions, and he reaches for her because he feels empty without her at his side.

            She squeezes his hand and he feels grounded again.

            There’s no need for words. They said it all just a few moments ago.

            The entire group looks at the door when they hear a loud crash and more muffled gunfire.

            “Time to get back to the party?” Barbara asks, her voice much more serious than before.

            Oliver leans down to grab his bow and quiver that are propped against the wall of the secret passageway. Diggle pulls out his gun and points it at the door, while Felicity holds onto her tablet tight.

            “Let’s go,” Oliver orders.

            They all charge out, ready to fight whatever’s coming to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, still working on Break. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
